La réputation d'un Maraudeur
by Rajhna
Summary: OS JPLE Un Maraudeur accepte encore de se faire crier dessus, mais lorsqu’on le gifle, là ça ne va pas ! Et Lily comprendra qu’elle ne fait pas exception à la règle.


**Bonjour!!!**

**Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté des OS James/Lily et j'espère que cela vous aura un peu manqué! Bref cet OS a été écris il y a très longtemps et le pourquoi il a été écrit c'est que : voilà un dimanche matin, j'ai lu un paquet d'OS James/Lily et sur deux ou trois de ces OS, James recevait une gifle de la part de Lily, chose normale pour les fans de ce couple. Donc j'ai écris cet OS pour tous ceux qui écrivent des James/Lily, pour tous ceux qui en lisent, en gros pour tous les fans de ce couple!!!**

**Le prochain OS James/Lily s'appellera "Journal intime" et je le posterai rapidement**

**Bonne lecture et gros bisous!**

* * *

**La réputation d'un Maraudeur**

****

-Evans, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne plus me demander de sortir avec ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si borné ? Je t'interdis à l'avenir de me demander une telle chose !!!

James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui se tourna vers Lily.

-Puisque James ne peut plus le faire. Evans, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec James ?

Lily rouge de colère serra les poings.

-Vous êtes insupportables.

Et elle tourna les talons.

James fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait se passer de moi.

-Ben on dirait que si, répondit Sirius.

James haussa les épaules.

Il n'était pas d'accord avec son ami. En fait, chaque fois que la discussion tournait sur Lily, ils n'étaient jamais d'accords. Sirius la trouvait trop imparfaite, trop coincée, trop froide, trop égoïste tandis que lui, il ne lui voyait que des qualités. Même les petits défauts qu'on pouvait lui trouver devenaient ses plus grandes forces.

Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais mais il aurait bien voulu la rattraper et lui demander de ne jamais le quitter. Mais réputation de Maraudeur oblige. Et il n'allait tout de même pas se rabaisser pour cette fille qui se prenait pour une merveille du monde.

Justement, soupira t-il, cette merveille lui était très précieuse.

De toute façon, elle finirait bien par craquer un jour. Rares étaient les filles qui lui tournaient le dos plus de cinq minutes. A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait quand même trois ans qu'il lui courrait après et elle n'avait toujours pas accepté.

Et après elle lui parlait d'être borné. Pire qu'elle, il n'y avait pas.

Il avait utilisé de nombreuses techniques de drague mais cette fille restait interdite. Elle n'avait gobé aucune de ses déclarations. Pourtant lorsqu'il disait à une fille qu'il la trouvait mignonne, ladite fille était déjà dans ses bras. Pourquoi avec elle, ça ne marchait pas ? Toutes les filles étaient pareilles, non ?

Finalement au bout de trois ans, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, les filles n'étaient pas toutes pareilles. La preuve, Lily Evans le rejetait encore et Lysie Brown avait embrassé Rogue.

Il n'avait trouvé qu'une réponse possible à ses refus. Lily Evans n'était pas normale. Comment pouvait-elle donner un râteau au plus beau garçon de Poudlard ? Fallait le faire quand même. Elle avait sans doute un problème dans son cerveau. Merlin avait sans doute dû lui donner deux cerveaux au lieu d'un cœur plus d'un cerveau. Elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque afin de dévorer tous les livres ou, mieux encore enfin pire, elle s'enfermait dans son dortoir pour faire tous ses devoirs. Et lorsque ses devoirs étaient faits et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire, elle patrouillait les couloirs afin de remettre en place ou dénoncer les petits garnements qui faisaient des bêtises. Une fille tout simplement compliquée et anti-sociable.

Evidemment, il était tout le contraire d'elle. Il détestait faire ses devoirs et encore moins lire. Les seuls livres qu'il avait feuilletés avaient été des livres permettant de se transformer en Animagus. Et pour couronner le tout, il était le Maraudeur, soit dit en passant, le blagueur et l'insolent garçon. Il ne connaissait même pas le règlement intérieur du collège, il avait inventé le sien. Il faisait tout ce qu'il y avait d'interdit, vivait comme bon lui semblait ce qui agaçait beaucoup la préfète en chef Lily Evans. Parce qu'il avait fallu qu'elle soit préfète en chef. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement être préfète. L'an dernier par exemple, elle n'avait pas autant de droits, cette année, elle s'acharnait sur lui.

Ils étaient complètement opposés. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être, et il était tout ce qu'elle détestait. Alors pourquoi par Merlin, en était-il tombé amoureux ? C'était la pire chose qui lui était arrivée. Ne pas pouvoir prendre dans ses bras la fille qu'il chérissait le plus était un vrai calvaire non sans compter que cette fille passait son temps à lui crier dessus.

Finalement c'était beaucoup plus simple de se dire que cette fille ne savait pas profiter de sa vie.

Il devait peut-être le lui dire ?!

C'était ça. Peut-être que personne ne lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait aussi une vie à côté qui ne se résumait pas aux cours.

Décidé, c'était maintenant tout sourire qu'il se tourna vers Sirius pour lui demander de faire une petite partie de cartes.

♦♦♦

-Une balade dans la forêt interdite, ça vous convient ? proposa Peter.

Tous répondirent par l'affirmative, il était rare de dire « non » lorsqu'il s'agissait d'explorer la forêt.

Ils arrivèrent justement au parc lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent une Lily qui se mit en travers de leur chemin.

-Où est-ce que vous allez ?

-Lily, tu n'es pas très nette dans ta tête, répondit Sirius, une fois tu dis qu'on est insupportable et quelques minutes plus tard, tu viens nous accoster. En fait, tu ne peux pas te passer de nous.

-Erreur. J'aimerai bien me passer de vos blagues. Alors il faut bien que je vous arrête dès que je vois vos grands sourires scotchés à vos lèvres.

-Nous ? Sourire ? demanda Sirius en interrogeant James du regard.

-Ben…, commença ledit James.

-Et pas la peine de nier Potter, s'écria Lily.

Elle ne le laissait jamais terminer sa phrase. Un point qu'il avait oublié de rappeler.

-Tu sais Lily…

-Evans… Pour vous, je suis juste Evans.

-D'accord. Evans, sais-tu vivre ?

Lily fut complètement déboussolée.

-Non parce qu'à part nous surveiller ou te plonger dans tes devoirs, tu ne sais pas faire grand chose. Sais-tu ce qu'est vivre ?

Il sentit que Lily commençait à s'énerver.

-D'après une définition du dictionnaire sorcier, vivre c'est avoir un but dans la vie, savoir ce qu'on veut, y arriver pour cela. Jouir de son existence à sa guise.

Il eut un court silence. Lily cherchait décidément ses mots alors que James affichait un sourire victorieux.

-Justement Potter, je vis à ma guise. Vivre ce n'est pas seulement s'amuser. Et vois-tu en travaillant, je peux être sûre de me trouver un emploi facilement et lorsque j'aurais un emploi fixe et bien payé, je pourrais alors vivre et m'amuser comme bon me semble.

-Et si tu n'as pas d'emploi, tu auras balancé ton adolescence en l'air.

-Je suis certaine de réussir.

-Certes, mais lorsque tu voudras t'amuser, il n'y aura plus personne pour toi. Enfin je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais si tu veux t'amuser, fais appelle à nous. On serait enchanté de t'apprendre quelque chose que tu ne connaisses pas.

Il avait dû toucher son point sensible : la prendre de cette façon pour une idiote ne lui avait pas plu. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et bientôt il les suivit. Honteuse, Lily lui administra une belle gifle et tous les rires cessèrent.

-C'est ça que tu appelles t'amuser ? cria Lily.

Mais ce que ne savait pas Lily, c'est qu'il détestait qu'on le gifle. Il avait quand même une réputation à tenir. Le gifler devant ses amis et d'autres élèves le mettaient en rage. Comment avait-elle osé lui lever la main ? Parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Et même pour cela, elle n'avait pas le droit. Personne n'avait le droit de porter la main sur quiconque sous prétexte qu'on avait blessé son semblable ou pour autre chose. Les affaires pouvaient bien se régler avec des mots. Utiliser la violence ne menait à rien et surtout lorsqu'on s'appelait James Potter.

Maintenant il ne voyait plus la Lily dont il était amoureux, il voyait une simple fille qui avait osé le gifler.

Il lui attrapa le bras et la plaqua contre l'arbre.

-De quel droit, cracha-t-il, de quel droit as-tu osé me gifler ? S'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est bien ça. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureux de toi que je vais me laisser faire. Je ne vais pas me rabaisser, ni détruire ma réputation juste parce que c'est toi. Il y a des choses que l'on supporte, d'autres non. Et moi ce que je déteste, c'est bien qu'on crache sur ma réputation. Alors maintenant j'espère que ce genre de choses n'arrivera plus.

Et il la lâcha.

Lily resta quelques minutes médusée devant un tel comportement. Il fallait l'avouer, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de cette façon. Surtout devant James Potter. Lui, qui d'habitude était si souriant… Elle avait vraiment blessé son ego alors. Au fond, elle s'en réjouissait et s'en foutait mais face à ce visage, elle ne restait pas indifférente.

-Je… bégaya-t-elle… je suis désolée.

Et elle s'en alla en courrant.

Elle reconnaissait son erreur. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le gifler comme ça devant tout le monde. Ça ne se faisait pas. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait provoquée après tout.

♦♦♦

Lorsque Lily s'en alla, James resta quelques minutes à la suivre du regard. Il s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Il avait vu la peur au fond de ses yeux. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle comportée comme ça ?

Il soupira. Avec Lily, tout n'irait jamais bien.

♦♦♦

-Tu tombes bien Lily. Je viens d'acheter une nouvelle robe. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Stéphanie en guettant la réponse de Lily à travers le miroir devant lequel elle était.

Mais Lily ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir, sortir violemment ses parchemins et apprendre.

Stéphanie se retourna et observa Lily qui commença à griffonner des choses sur ses parchemins. Elle décida de s'approcher d'elle.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Tout va très bien, répondit Lily. Faut que je termine ces devoirs.

-Mais Lily, tu as déjà terminé tous tes devoirs. Et puis nous sommes en week-end, tu devrais t'amuser un peu.

-Alors comme ça, toi aussi !!

Stéphanie la fixa étonnée. De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Toi-aussi, tu penses comme eux. Que je ne sais pas vivre et que je passe mon temps fourrer dans mes bouquins ?

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Mais tu le penses ?

-Ecoute Lily…

-Je croyais que Potter disait cela pour m'énerver mais en fait tout le monde le pense. Il a juste été le seul à me le dire en face.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lily ?

-Potter, répondit-elle, Potter m'a dit que je ne savais pas ce qu'était vivre.

Lily raconta alors ce qui venait de se passer et Stéphanie l'écouta en silence.

-De toute façon, il méritait peut-être plus…

-Tu sais Lily, la coupa Stéphanie, je pense que s'il t'a dit ça, ce n'était pas pour te blesser. Je veux dire, il est amoureux de toi alors il n'irait pas te faire du mal.

-Alors tu penses qu'il a raison ?

-Non, mais il a manqué de tact.

-Quoi ? Mais je sais vivre !!!

Stéphanie se tut. Elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie.

-Oui je sais, mais tu ne la vis pas pleinement comme nous le faisons. Je veux dire, il est rare que tu viennes voir un match de Quidditch ou que tu acceptes de venir à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi. Tu passes tes journées à la bibliothèque ou dans ce dortoir. Et si tu sors, c'est pour crier sur les maraudeurs ou faire respecter le règlement.

-De quel côté es-tu ? Moi, si je raconte tout cela, c'est pour que tu me consoles, mais toi, tu prends son parti.

-Je prends le parti de personne. Je te donne juste mon point de vue. S'il ne te plaît pas, tant pis, j'aurais au moins essayé. Mais qu'importe…

Elle se leva.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais. Tu n'aurais pas dû gifler Potter.

Et elle s'en alla laissant une Lily complètement déboussolée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Au début, elle pensait qu'il n'y avait que James qui disait cela pour la rabaisser, mais en fait, même son amie le pensait. Peut-être même tous les Gryffondor ? Mais ils s'en fichaient donc ils ne le lui disaient pas.

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. C'était faux ! Tout ce qu'il disait était complètement faux. Elle savait vivre, elle savait s'amuser, elle savait tout. Elle était l'élève la plus brillante non ? Comment pouvaient-ils lui enseigner quelque chose qu'elle connaissait déjà ?

Elle arracha ses draps par colère puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle leur prouverait. Oui, Lily Evans prouverait à James Potter et à Stéphanie qu'elle aussi savait s'amuser. Et, ils seraient étonnés.

♦♦♦

-On pourrait même faire un tour à Pré-Au-Lard. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas allés. Et puis, j'ai entendu un 7ème année de Serdaigle me dire qu'une boîte de nuit sorcière avait ouvert ses portes.

Les trois autres maraudeurs observèrent Sirius. Ils n'avaient pas très envie d'y aller mais comme Sirius insistait, ils se mirent d'accord pour ne pas traîner trop longtemps.

Ils allèrent se changer bien vite et sortirent de leur salle commune. Ils n'avaient pas plutôt longé un couloir qu'un obstacle leur barra le chemin : Lily Evans les attendait les bras croisés. James soupira.

-Que veux-tu Evans ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'avoir une discussion après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure sinon tu vas de nouveau vouloir me gifler et je ne vais pas l'accepter.

-Tu te trompes Potter, je ne suis pas venue discuter avec toi.

James l'observa en silence.

-Alors tu es venue nous dire que nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir de Poudlard ?

-Non !

-De nous rappeler que nous avons des devoirs et …

-Ça suffit, s'énerva-t-elle. Tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure est faux.

-Ecoute Evans, il n'en tient qu'à toi de juger. Si tu crois que nous avons tord soit. Ce n'est pas un problème pour nous, vu que nous, nous savons vivre. Maintenant pardonne-nous, mais nous avons quelque chose à faire.

James avait pensé un bref instant que Lily viendrait s'excuser mais sa fierté l'en interdisait apparemment. Plus bornée qu'elle, il n'y avait pas.

-J'aimerai savoir, puisque vous êtes les Maraudeurs, comment on fait pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard sans que les professeurs le sachent.

Les quatre maraudeurs clignèrent des yeux. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

Lily Evans leur demandait de l'aide pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard ? Elle allait enfreindre le règlement ?

-Dépêchez-vous !!! Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je me débrouillerai toute seule !

Et comme les maraudeurs étaient bien trop incapables pour lui répondre, Lily tourna les talons.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda finalement Peter.

-Je ne sais pas, mais on devrait l'arrêter, fit alors Remus en rattrapant Lily.

Sirius et James étaient encore à l'arrière, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi veux-tu aller à Pré-Au-Lard ?

-J'ai envie de prouver à certaines personnes que je sais m'amuser.

-Mais…

-Est-ce que vous voulez m'aider, oui ou non ?

Remus qui était quand même préfet et qui trouvait la réaction de Lily ridicule, accepta.

-Très bien ! Mais que comptes-tu faire à Pré-Au-Lard ?

♦♦♦

Tous les cinq étaient maintenant devant la statue borne. James et Sirius avaient été réveillés par Peter et avaient accepté de les suivre. Après tout c'était à eux qu'elle comptait montrer qu'elle savait vivre, il fallait bien qu'ils viennent. Et James ne l'avouerait jamais mais passer un peu de moment avec sa Lily alors que c'était elle qui lui demandait le rendait fou de joie. Il ne pouvait pas refuser !

Ils lancèrent un sort et la statue leur offrit un passage. Lily émit une exclamation de surprise.

-Etonnée Evans ? demanda Sirius.

Celle-ci l'ignora et passa devant.

James fut le dernier à entrer et il lança le sort pour que le passage se referme.

Ils montèrent les marches silencieusement et arrivèrent enfin devant une trappe. Ils la poussèrent et se retrouvèrent chez Zonko. Avec prudence, ils réussirent à sortir sans se faire prendre.

-Voilà, s'écria Lily. Prouvé ! Vous avez vu, j'ai enfreins le règlement, je me suis alliée aux Maraudeurs et je suis allée à Pré-Au-Lard !

-Si tu crois qu'en étant allée à Pré-Au-Lard, nous sommes satisfaits, tu te trompes !

Lily observa James qui avait une mystérieuse lueur au fond des yeux.

-Aller à Pré-Au-Lard, c'est tellement facile, même un première année l'a déjà fait. Enfreindre le règlement ? Tout le monde le fait. Non, il nous faut quelque chose de plus.

Remus s'approcha de James.

-Laisse-la partir.

-Non Remus, elle est venue jusque là donc il faut bien qu'elle nous prouve de quoi elle est capable.

Il la défiait ! Et sa foutue fierté lui demandait de le lui prouver.

Elle parcourut le village du regard avant de poser son regard sur la boîte de nuit.

-C'était là-bas que vous comptiez aller ? Allons-y alors !

James l'observa avec un sourire amusé tandis que Remus la retenait par le bras.

-Lily, tu n'as jamais été à cette boîte … Et … puis rentre au château !

-Pourquoi ? Il faut bien que je vous prouve que moi aussi je sais …

-Tu nous l'as prouvé, c'est bon !

-Non, répondit James, elle ne nous a encore rien prouvé. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle est encore en mesure de nous montrer. Viens Evans, je t'emmène en boîte.

Lily roula des yeux et accepta quand même d'enrouler son bras à celui que Potter lui tendait.

Ils se dirigeaient tel un prince et une princesse ou, comme des bourgeois vers une salle de fête somptueuse. Quelle ironie lorsqu'on savait qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte et que « la princesse » détestait « son prince » !

Sirius se mit à rire avec Peter tandis que Remus soupirait.

-Nous n'aurions pas dû emmener Evans.

-Si ça peut faire plaisir à James, pourquoi pas ?

-Mais tu ne comprends pas Sirius, je suis sûr qu'elle prépare quelque chose, s'inquiéta Remus. Elle n'a pas dû digérer le fait que James l'ait giflé.

Sous cet angle, il y avait de quoi la suspecter. Lorsqu'ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où James et Lily étaient partis, ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

-On y va, les réveilla Sirius et ils partirent à la recherche de James et Lily.

♦♦♦

-Que veux-tu faire chère Lily ?

-Pour toi, c'est Evans.

-Puisque nous sortons ensemble, je peux bien t'appeler par ton prénom.

-Même si nous nous marions, il en sera hors de question.

-Tu projètes donc de te marier avec moi ? Quelle surprise !

-Je ne t'accepterai jamais pour époux.

James se mit à rire et une bouffée de fumées caressèrent le visage et Lily se mit aussitôt à tousser.

-Pas habituée ?

Lily avait presque les larmes aux yeux à cause de cette fumée. Sous ce visage, James reprit son sérieux.

-Tu peux toujours me prouver cela à l'extérieur.

-Non, ça ira.

-T'en es sûre ?

-Puisque je te le dis.

James haussa les épaules et il tenta de passer entre les gens afin de se trouver un petit coin pour s'installer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

-Rien Potter, arrête de jouer le petit ami qui prend soin de sa petite amie.

-Très bien ! De toute façon, tu boiras de la Bierraubeurre puisque tu dois encore nous prouver quelque chose.

James la quitta et lorsqu'il revint avec deux chopes, il en tendit une à Lily.

Lily l'avala d'un trait sous le regard médusé de James.

-Alors, tu as l'air de plus en plus surpris ? Et ce n'est pas fini James !

Ledit James resta cloué en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de sa belle Lily. Celle-ci lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où tous les gens se déchaînaient. Lily ne perdit pas une minute à en faire de même. James était de plus en plus étonné de la Lily qui se trouvait en face de lui. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la Lily qui s'enfermait à la bibliothèque le nez plongé dans d'épais livres. Non, ce n'était décidément pas la même Lily.

La Lily qui était en face de lui riait comme une malade avec son petit nez devenue tout rouge et ses joues qui rosissaient dû à la chaleur. Ses cheveux virevoltaient au rythme de la musique et son corps bougeait presque contre le sien. Elle levait les bras activant presque la musique, se cognait de temps en temps à des danseurs, s'excusant rapidement et le secouait de temps en temps pour le réveiller.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu une Lily aussi dynamique. Peut-être qu'il avait tord ! Elle savait profiter de sa vie mais elle accordait plus d'importance à ses études.

-Tu pourrais me payer une Bierraubeurre ? cria-t-elle à son oreille à cause du bruit.

James hocha de la tête et lui en chercha une. Lorsqu'il revint sur la piste, Lily dansait avec un autre. Il continua de l'observer au loin. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que Lily se comporterait de cette façon avec lui. C'était à lui d'en profiter. Mais elle était tellement plus mignonne à regarder.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lily cessa de danser et parcourut la salle du regard. Elle quitta le garçon et se mit à la recherche de quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur James, celui-ci comprit que c'était lui qu'elle cherchait.

-Tu en as mis du temps, dit-elle en lui prenant la chope des mains.

Elle but d'un trait la Bierraubeurre et traîna de nouveau James sur la piste. Il continuèrent de danser puis décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'installer à une table pour se reposer.

Ils se mirent face à face tout en regardant les autres qui dansaient.

Au bout de dix minutes, pourtant, Lily rompit le silence entre eux.

-Tu vois que je sais vivre, mais il n'y a qu'un crétin comme toi pour dire que je suis une incapable !

James, penaud, la fixa.

-Tout ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure est insensé. Tu n'as pas le droit de juger les gens de cette façon. Tu n'essaies même pas de les connaître et tu te mets à donner ton jugement à haute voix. Et maintenant que je viens de te prouver que je sais m'amuser, que vas-tu me dire désormais ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Cela doit te faire un choc !!!

Sirius, Remus et Peter arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

-On a…

Mais ils se turent car Lily reprit.

-Que vas-tu dire à tes potes ? Tu vois que j'avais raison ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Potter et un crétin. Tu ne …

-Il est vrai que je t'ai jugé sans réfléchir, mais que fais-tu là ? N'es-tu pas en train de me juger facilement ? Certes, j'ai toujours cru qu'à part tes livres, tu ne connaissais rien, mais en me traitant d'imbécile et de crétin, tu ne fais pas mieux. Accorde-moi cette soirée, et je te promets de te faire changer d'avis sur mon comportement.

Lily se tut. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours jugé James comme un incapable, un immature, un arrogant et il n'avait jamais rien dit. Aujourd'hui, lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas vivre, cela l'avait blessée et elle voulait lui prouver à n'importe quel prix qu'il avait tord. Qu'avait pu ressentir Potter toutes ces années alors qu'elle se mettait à le juger sans le connaître ? Avait-il le droit d'avoir une chance de lui prouver qu'elle faisait fausse route à son sujet.

-Très bien…

Il lui prit la main et ils s'amusèrent. Lily ne voulait pas l'avouer mais elle se sentait bien avec James. Il avait été très amusant, la faisant rire à chaque fois et prenant bien soin d'elle.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures dans cette boite.

Vers les coups de 4 heures du matin, ils sortirent tous les deux, ils étaient seuls dans le village, les trois maraudeurs étant encore à l'intérieur.

Lily criait sans même prendre garde à ceux qui dormaient et titubait se retenant de temps en temps à James.

-C'était merveilleux ! Je suis heureuse ! Je sais vivre !

Potter n'était pas mieux qu'elle. Lorsque le vent souffla, James s'arrêta pour sentir le vent contre lui et Lily s'arrêta pour le contempler.

-James, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Oui ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Merci.

James l'interrogea du regard et elle poursuivit.

-En réalité, tu as raison. Je ne sais pas profiter de ma vie. A part la bibliothèque et les devoirs, je ne sais rien faire. Je me suis comme enfermée. Et lorsque tu m'as dit toutes ces choses à propos de moi, je me suis énervée parce qu'en réalité ce que tu as dit est vrai mais je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Aujourd'hui, je me sens heureuse, parce que tu m'as sortie de mon trou. C'est la plus belle soirée que j'ai passé de ma vie. Je ne savais pas que vivre à ta manière était encore meilleur que s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

James l'observa en silence.

-Tes phrases m'avaient réellement blessée, parce que même si je ne cesse de faire croire aux autres que je sais m'amuser, au fond de moi je savais que tu avais raison et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, dit-elle en baissant la tête, savoir que toi tu pouvais avoir raison me mettait en rage. Mon amie t'a même donné raison, cela me mettait encore plus hors de moi. Alors je voulais te le prouver, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je n'aurai pas pu m'amuser toute seule. Et toi, au lieu de te foutre de moi, tu m'as aidée. Merci

James se posta devant elle.

-Ce n'est rien Lily, ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas profité.

-Non tu n'en as pas profité, répondit-elle en levant les yeux.

-Oui… enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si ta présence m'ennuyait et que je n'avais jamais rêvé d'une occasion pareille. Nous avons eu tous les deux une part de profit, dit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux en riant.

Lily se mit à l'observer tandis que James riait. Il cessa aussitôt de rire en voyant que Lily approchait son visage du sien.

Alors qu'elle était trop proche, James recula. Blessée, honteuse, Lily se retourna rapidement.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu envie subitement de l'embrasser ? Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il allait l'accepter ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bête parfois ! Comment …

-Lily !

James posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais j'ai peur que tu le regrettes demain.

Lily ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Il venait presque de l'humilier et de lui faire perdre sa fierté.

-Mais si tu y tiens, moi ça ne me dérange pas ! dit-il avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Lily se retourna lentement les yeux toujours clos. James prit ça pour une invitation et se pencha vers elle. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il l'attira vers lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, James avait un sourire scotché aux lèvres et Lily rougissait.

-On devrait rentrer, proposa James.

James pensait que Lily était encore sous l'effet de l'alcool, c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas lui demander plus.

Mais il se rendit compte qu'il marchait tout seul vers le magasin de « Chez Zonko ».

-Encore, murmura Lily, je veux que tu m'embrasses encore.

James cessa de marcher et se tourna vers elle.

Lily avait la tête baissée.

-Demain, promit-il, demain, si tu veux encore de moi.

Lily, à contrecœur, décida de le suivre.

♦♦♦

Rentrés finalement dans la salle commune, ils se séparèrent après un bref sourire.

♦♦♦

Le lendemain, James se réveilla vers les coups de 10h00 et obligea Sirius à se lever. Il ne savait pas quand ses amis étaient rentrés mais il devait supposer que c'était bien plus tard que lui.

-Non, je veux dormir, répondit son ami.

-Nous avons loupé les premiers cours, lui annonça James, tous les quatre. Lève-toi !!!

James se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Il avait passé une agréable soirée en compagnie de Lily. Il se demandait comment elle réagirait avec lui. Il se mit à sourire : évidemment qu'elle redeviendrait la Lily d'avant. Pourquoi changerait-elle ?

Après s'être lavé et habillé, James descendit et vit une personne assise sur le canapé.

-Tu es en retard toi-aussi ? demanda James en vérifiant dans son sac s'il avait toutes ses affaires. Tu ne t'es pas réveillée ?

-Non, je t'attendais.

Au son de sa voix, James se désintéressa de son sac pour voir Lily.

-Depuis quatre heures, précisa-t-elle.

-Tu … Tu m'attendais ? Tu n'es pas partie en cours ? Mais tu sais que nous sommes en retard ?

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses … encore.

James la regarda avec tendresse. Alors comme ça, tout ce qui s'était passé la veille lui avait vraiment plu à elle-aussi.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Je ne comprends pas Lily … Pourquoi me fais-tu ce caprice ? Il…

Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, il l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, Lily l'en empêcha presque. Il sourit et attira Lily dans ses bras.

* * *


End file.
